Anakin Skywalker
: "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" : (Cậu chính là người được chọn! Cậu phải tiêu diệt người Sith, chứ không phải đứng về phe chúng! Phải mang lại sự cân bằng cho Thần Lực, chứ không phải đi vào bóng tối! Cậu như là anh em đối với tôi vậy, Anakin! Tôi đã rất quý cậu!) :―Obi-Wan Kenobi, nói với Anakin Skywalker khi kết thúc trận chiến trên Mustafar.[src] : Anakin Skywalker là một đàn ông thuộc loài Người nhạy cảm với Thần Lực từng phục vụ Cộng hòa Thiên Hà như một Hiệp Sỹ jedi và sau này phục vụ Đế Chế Thiên Hà là dưới tên Chúa Tể người Sith Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker được sinh ra bởi Shmi Skywalker vào khoảng năm 42 BBY. Anakin đã được hình thành bởi midi-chlorians, các sinh vật cộng sinh có cho phép các vật chủ cảm nhận được Thần Lực. Anakin và mẹ đã được đưa đến hành tinh sa mạc của Tatooine làm nô lệ của Gardulla dưới sự cai trị cua người Hutt . Họ từ đó như là tài sản của một người Toydarian tên Watto. Skywalker từ nhỏ đã có các khả năng đặc biệt và có thể xây dựng và sửa chữa bất kỳ thiết bị nào. Trong 32 BBY, Skywalker gặp Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn và Nữ Hoàng Padmé Amidala, và Anakin với lòng tốt của mình đã giúp họ giành lấy các thiết bị quan trọng mà họ cần để khỏi động lại phi thuyền của mình bằng cách chiến thắng các cuộc đua Podracing Boonta Eve. Sự kiện này cũng đánh dấu thời điểm Anakin đã dùng chiến thắng này để đổi lấy sự tự do cho bản thân. Từ biệt mẹ mình ở Tatooine, Anakin đi cùng Qui-Gon Jinn và phi hành đoàn tới thủ đô của Coruscant của Cộng Hòa và sau đó tham gia vào các Trận Chiến Naboo, giúp giải phóng quê nhà Amidala của từ quân đội của Liên Đoàn Thương mại. Trong khi đó, Jinn đã bị giết chết trong trận chiến, đệ tử Jinn của Obi-Wan Kenobi làm theo theo ý nguyện của Jinn và nhận Anakin Skywalker như Padawan của mình. Hơn nữa, ủa Hội Đồng Jedi Cao Cấp tin rằng Skywalker là người được chọn của lời tiên tri Jedi: một người sẽ mang lại sự cân bằng cho Thần Lực bằng cách tiêu diệt thế lưc của Sith. Skywalker và Kenobi đã có một số cuộc phiêu lưu trong thập kỷ của Padawan đào tạo để trở thành một Jedi. Khi phe Li Khai đe dọa sẽ lật đổ Cộng Hòa trong 22 BBY, Skywalker đã được gặp lại với Amidala để bảo vệ cô khỏi những kẻ ám sát. Hai người bắt đầu gần gũi và nảy sinh tình cảm, mặc dù tình yêu của họ bị các Jedi ngăn cấm. Trong cuộc giải cứu Obi-Wan Kenobi, họ bị lôi vào Trận Chiến Geonosis cùng với nhiều Jedi khác. Trong cuộc truy đuổi thủ lĩnh của phe Li Khai là Bá Tước Dooku (hay còn được biết đến với tên Darth Tyranus), Anakin đã bị mất bàn tay phải, sau đó được được thay thế bằng một bàn tay robot. sau đó,Anakin và Amidala đã bí mật kết hôn trong những ngày sau cuộc chiến bất chấp những ngăn cấm của Bộ luật Jedi.. Tiểu sử Cuộc sống thời thơ ấu : "Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who is his father?" "There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him, I can't explain what happened." : ―Qui-Gon Jinn và Shmi Skywalker Được tin là sinh ra từ midi-chlorians. Anakin được sinh thành bởi Shmi Skywalker và trở thành nô lệ. Anakin và mẹ cậu bị sở hữu bởi tên Gardulla người Hutt rồi được chuyển cho Watto người Toydarian khi cậu mới 3 tuổi. Biệt danh là "Ani", cậu làm việc trong xưởng hàng của ông chủ, ở Mos Espa. Tuy nhỏ tuổi nhưng cậu đã rất giỏi trong việc điều khiển tàu, và chế tạo lên con rô-bốt C-3PO cho mẹ của cậu. Cậu rất thân với những nô lệ cùng lứa như Kitster Banai và Wald. Cậu cũng đã tự chế tạo xe đua podrace cho chính mình. Được tìm thấy : "Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone." : ―Shmi Skywalker Khi lên 9 tuổi, cậu gặp mặt với Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks và R2-D2, trong khi họ đang tìm động cơ siêu không gian mới. Thấy được tiềm năng của cậu bé, Jinn đề nghị cậu đua cuộc đua podrace và cùng họ trở về Coruscant đồng thời giải phóng cuộc đời nô lệ của cậu nhưng phại bỏ mẹ mình ở lại. Cậu tạm biệt mẹ và cùng Qui-Gon và Obi-Wan Kenobi trở về Coruscant và trình diện trước Hội đồng Jedi. Padawan của Obi-wan Chiến tranh vô tính Sự nổi dậy và hình thành của Đế chế Thiên Hà : "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader." : ―Darth Sidious — Sắc lệnh 66 : "Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." "I understand, Master." "We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé." : ―Darth Sidious, nói với học trò mới, Darth Vader Nội chiến Thiên hà Gặp mặt trên Mustafar : "Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director." : ―Darth Vader đe dọa Orson Krennic Vào năm 0 BBY, Vader có một thánh đường riêng trên hành tinh Mustafar. Tòa lâu đài được ghé thăm bởi Giám đốc Orson Krennic của Viện nghiên cứu Vũ khí tân tiến, để bàn với Vader về vũ khí hủy diệt Ngôi sao Tử Thần. Krennic muốn được Hoàng Đế thấy được sức mạnh của vũ khí nhưng Vader làm ngơ trước lời đề nghị do vũ khí gây ra nhiều tai tiếng với vụ hủy diệt NiJedha và thông tin đến Nghị viện Đế Chế. Khi Krennic hỏi rằng ông vẫn được làm chủ trạm không gian mà Tarkin bây giờ lấy quyền chỉ huy, Vader bóp cổ Krennic và bảo ông ta hạn chế nguyện vọng của mình. Bản kế hoạch bị lấy cắp Sau thời gian đó, gián điệp quân nổi dậy tấn công lên một cơ sở của Đế Chế tại Scarif và láy cắp bản kế hoạch của siêu vũ khi mới hoàn thành của Đế Chế và chuyền nó lên con tàu Profundity. ''Khi quân Nổi Dậy chuẩn bị chạy vào siêu không gian, diệt tinh chiến hạm của Vader ''Devastator ''nhanh chóng bắt kịp và vô hiệu con tàu chỉ huy. Vader lên con tàu và bắt đầu giết các phi hành đoàn nhưng bản kế hoạch vẫn được đưa đi trên con tàu ''Tantive IV. Thể_loại:Jedi Thể_loại:Sith